


New Water Springs

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Nagisa, Beta/Beta, Cravings, Cuddling, Dizziness, Drama, Emotional Haru, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Possible smut, Swimming, Temper Tantrums, Vomiting, everyone whos pregnant is hella emotional and angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai, Haru, Nagisa and Momo are all pregnant. Rin, Makoto and Rei are all freaking out (and so is Sousuke even though he doesn’t let it show) Ren and Ran are excited to be an aunt and uncle. Sei, on the other hand, is prepared to murder who ever knocked up his baby brother, and Gou is exited, pissed half her swim team is out of commission, and anxious to keep Sei out of trouble. Meanwhile Haru is overemotional, Momo has to keep his baby’s fathers identity a secret from his brother and they all have to deal with being pregnant and all the things that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> because more a/b/o dynamics are needed in this fandom and i wanted to write ai haru nagisa and momo pregnant
> 
> all relationships are established except for sousuke and momo who frickle frackled once and never told a soul about it 
> 
> Chapter One Summary: Ai, Haru, Nagisa and Momo show the first signs of being pregnant

Haruka wiped at the tear that was rushing down his cheek and stared at it as it rested hot and salty on his pointer finger, he wiped it off on the inside of his sweater as he walked Ren and Ran back to their house. Makoto had been busy with dear Kisumi again (please note his sarcasm) so he had taken them to his house in an attempt to entertain them while their brother was gone. He told himself he had done it to give their mother a break, but he knew it was because he was lonely and wanted some company.

 

“Haru-chan!” Ren said, loudly as he caught sight of Haru’s face, sounding concerned. “Why are you crying?” Ran stopped and turned back to stare at him with wide blue-green eyes as Ren’s little hand clutched tighter at his sweater.  She took three steps forward and wrapped her own hand around the end of his sweater.

 

“Are you okay, Haru-chan?” Ran pressed when Haru didn’t answer them, staring at another tear that had slipped down his cheek. She was doing that little frown thing Makoto always did when he fussed over him-Ren was too. He didn’t like that expression, it made him sad.

 

“I…I’m not sure.” He said his voice cracking. His eyes widened and one hand went to his throat in surprise. It took him a moment to realize his voice had broken because he was sobbing and there was way too much water on his face for his liking. (Which was a first)

 

Ran frowned, looking anxiously down the street towards Haru’s home because it was closer than there’s. “Should we-“

 

He took their hands firmly in his. “Let’s go home, it’s getting dark.” The twins shared a surprised look, their usual cheerful and bubbly attitudes boiling down when they realized just how strange Haru-chan really was being. He never cared before if they got home before it was dark or not. Neither did their parents really, as long as they were being supervised.

 

As an Omega, Haru-chan had always been a little soft on them, allowing them to grab him whenever and whichever way they wanted, he allowed them to cling and hang off of him, he allowed them to huddle in his lap and never complained when they tagged along with him and Makoto and never allowed them to wonder to far or into anything he considered dangerous. It was normal instincts he had around children and babies.  They didn’t exactly understand-because they were both beta’s-but they respected it. But mostly because Makoto did.

 

But this, this was a whole new thing. Haru had never been this protective before. His passive face had almost entirely disappeared-which they _definitely_ weren’t used too-filled with anxiety and worry. If Makoto had been here he would have probably just taken it all in stride and a smile, so they did what they thought their brother would do.  

 

He made quick work of walking them to the door and helping them in-which they didn’t need but allowed because Haru-chan sure was acting strange.  

 

“Are you staying for dinner, Haru-chan?” Ran asked just as Haru caught the scent of said dinner and turned a little green. He shook his head and bent forward, allowing them each to give him a hug-which was actually familiar-before racing out with a hand over his mouth.

 

“Did Haruka leave already?” their mother asked as she caught sight of them.

 

Ran nodded.

 

“Haru-chan didn’t look good.” Ren added.

 

Their mother frowned at that, looking thoughtful. “Mm,” she said. “I’ll have to get Mako to check on him, yes?” she said, taking on a teasing tone so her youngest children wouldn’t worry.

 

The twins instantly started giggling, which made her smile become more sincere.

 

“Yeaahhh because Onii-chan is Haru-chans Alppphhaaaa.” Ran sang while Ren giggled loudly. She rolled her eyes affectionately at her bubbly children and gently led them towards the kitchen.

……

 

Rei was scared for his life. Not a first when he was with Nagisa, but a first because the little blond was truly angry. He was backed up against a wall in his own home  as Nagisa shouted at him about pocky or something silly to that extent. He couldn’t remembered, he was too busy staring into Nagisa’s rage filled pink eyes and mussed blond hair.

 

“-you could have asked me if I wanted the last piece of mackerel but no, you just took it for yourself.” Nagisa shouted, pocking a finger harshly into his chest.

 

Ah, mackerel. Haru-senpai’s favorite food, so maybe it should have been higher up on the important list.

 

“You said you were finished.” Rei reminded him gently. He didn’t know why Nagisa was upset about this, not two minutes before he had whined he couldn’t eat another morsel and had given the piece right to Rei and insist he eat it. Nagisa’s eyes flashed like he had just dared to utter the most offensive thing to ever be heard by the human ear.

 

“Are you trying to say I’m fat, Rei-chan?!” Nagisa shouted, anger building with the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. “Are you trying to say that last little piece of mackerel would have made me even _more_ unappealing to you?!”

 

“No!” Rei insisted, backing himself farther up against the wall. “Why on earth you I-you’re beautiful, Nagisa-kun of course you are!”

 

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!” Nagisa spat like a dirty curse. “Is that all you care about Rei? _Beauty?_ You’re so vain and mean!” And with that he slipped on his shoes, grabbed up his sweater and marched towards the door. “I’m leaving, I hope you have fun with your beautiful hand, Rei-chan!”

 

Thank god his parents hadn’t  been home to witness that. He looked briefly at the door, wondering if he should follow his Omega to the train at least-but that would probably just earn him some more choice words. But maybe Nagisa wanted him to follow him? Maybe he thought it was romantic and wanted more drama? His little mate certainly was silly enough to do something like that. Rei hesitantly went towards the door and opened it-shocked to see Nagisa crying right outside.

 

“Rei-chan!” he wailed when he saw him hesitantly standing in the threshold he tossed himself into Rei’s arms and he made sure to catch the small body. “Please forgive me! I didn’t mean it!”

 

“Of course, Nagisa,” he said, slightly scared of what would happen if he didn’t agree to forgive. Yet, also wanting him to not feel so bad.

 

Nagisa sniffled and backed up a little to look up at him. “Can I still spend the night?” he asked.

 

Rei smiled, nodded and held the door open for him so he could come back in.

…….

 

Nitori’s head was hung in shame as Sousuke and Rin worked together to drain the pool. He hadn’t meant to-honestly-he hadn’t felt like he was going to be sick at all. He was swimming as he always was-and he was very proud to say he was improving a lot-but had come up from air when a very sudden, shocking wave of nausea had hit him and he had emptied the contents of his stomach in the pool. Shocked shouts had started up all around him as everyone got out of the water as fast as they could.

 

The most humiliating thing had been he couldn’t run away from the pool like the rest of them, he had been stuck, his face nearly green and his body trembling as he continued to vomit. By the time he had stopped the nausea was gone like it never occurred, everyone had gone to the locker rooms and Rin was pulling him out of the pool with a grimace, trying to avoid the floating sickness.

 

Rin had then ordered him to sit on the edge of the pool with a waste basket as he and Sosuke drained the pool with pinched expressions. Momo-kun had been the only one who hadn’t ran away screaming and sat cheerfully next to him, balancing back on his hands and looking amused beyond belief.

 

“Captain doesn’t look happy.” He remarked cheerfully.

 

“He’s cleaning up vomit,” Nitori said miserably. “Of course he doesn’t.”

 

“He hasn’t cleaned anything up yet!” Momo reminded him, nodding towards the still draining pool, it was almost empty but of course the evidence of his incident was still floating about. He and Sousuke had already brought out cleaning supplies and mops, clothes over their mouths to save them from the harsh chemical smell. When it was finally empty of everything but Nitori’s shame they climbed on in and made quick work of cleaning it up.

 

 Sousuke looked as unaffected as ever-though he did wince a little when his hand came in contact briefly with the mess-which had Nitori’s face burning miserably.  Rin though, looked calm. He had expected his Senpai to be furious with him-but he hadn’t even yelled at Nitori. He also hadn’t spared him a glance since the pool started to drain-which wasn’t all that reassuring either.

 

“Next time can I help clean up Nitori-senpai’s vomit?”  Momo asked loudly once they had finished and were putting their supplies away, Rin ignored him and started refilling the pool while Sousuke scoffed and threw him an irritated glance,

 

“You could have stopped being useless and helped this time.”

 

Momo grinned widely. “Nope,” he sang, throwing his hands up and nearly toppling over because of it. “I think janitor is a fitting career for you Sousuke.”

 

Rin cut in when Sousuke opened his mouth to respond to that, looking ready to bite and chop Momo’s self-esteem to smithereens with his words.

 

“Enough, Sousuke.”

 

Sousuke grumbled but listened to his friend and Captain, turning away from them and deciding to stand by Rin as he filled the pool back up.  

 

Nitori sighed and pulled his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees. Momo smirked and leaned into him, jerking his elbow into his roommates arm playfully.

 

“Lighten’ up, Nitori, Rin-senpai doesn’t look mad at you.”

 

Nitori sighed and played with the hem of his jacket, looking up at his Senpai to see him staring at him as the pool slowly refilled, their eyes caught and Nitori tried to tell the Alpha with his eyes that he was sorry for what had happened, Rin looked away from him before the telepathic message he was unsuccessfully trying to send could make contact, and said something to Sousuke.

 

When Sousuke raised a brow and nodded, Rin left his side and headed towards the younger pair.

 

“Get your stuff,” he said in a surprisingly gentle tone to Nitori. “I’m walking you back to your dorm.”

 

Nitori nodded and got up on shaky knees to retrieve his bag from the locker room, deciding he would shower when he got back up. He was dry now anyways. He waved goodbye to Momo and Sousuke and walked with Rin in silence back to the dorms.

 

Rin didn’t try to hold Nitori’s hand as he usually did, stuffing them inside of his sweatshirt pockets instead, only taking them out once in a while to open doors and hold them open for Nitori like he always did, Nitori blushed and muttered a thank you, though received no reply.

 

When they finally reached his dorm Rin couldn’t have been more quiet and Nitori’s head couldn’t have been hanging lower, Nitori made to open the door, not wanting Rin to see the tears that were building up but was stopped with a gentle hand on his wrist, he looked up in surprise at Rin who leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, holding his chin up with a single finger.

 

“Get some rest, okay?” Rin muttered. “Do you need me to go get your some stomach medication?”

 

Nitori lightly blushed and shock his head. “I…no, Senpai, my stomach feels fine. I don’t know what happened…I’m really sorry.” He wanted to hang his head again, but Rin simply wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Hey,” Rin said, making Nitori return his gaze to his face. “It’s okay, alright? I’m no mad at you. No harm done.”

 

Rin looked so sincere Nitori had to nod. The red head chuckled softly and leaned forward, kissing his forehead again.

 

“Goodnight Ai,” he muttered before releasing him and walking away.

…..

 

Sousuke was just lucky he had been there. If he hadn’t, he feared Momo definitely would have drowned. He was already in his clothes, and they had sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes after Rin and Nitori had left, he had concentrated on making sure the pool was being filled correctly.

 

His gaze only shifted from the rising water when he heard a long drawn out sigh and saw Momo get to his feet, sway-and fall right into the pool. Sousuke rolled his eyes and turned away. But Momo didn’t come up. He didn’t even hesitate, he tore of his swim jacket and jumped right in, swimming faster than he swore he ever had in his entire life. Apparently, Momo was very much awake but his eyes were confused and lidded as he tried to get back to the surface. He grabbed the first year by the waist and swam to the surface with him. Momo’s lungs greedily sucked in air as Sousuke brought them to the edge and hauled him over the side.

 

He hauled himself out after him and instantly checked him over. Breathing properly, a little fast but that was normal. Nothing banged or bleeding.

 

“You’ll live.” Sousuke deadpanned, before standing up and helping the shorter do the same, his fingers went tight on Sousuke’s hand while his other came to his forehead, face grimacing.

 

“Did you hit your head?” Sousuke checked.

 

Momo shook his head, his face confused, almost startled. “No no, I was dizzy before. I don’t know why.”

 

Sousuke scoffed. “You need to stop jumping around and eating cookies and sleep more.”

 

Momo stared at him a moment before tarring his hand away and turning his back to the older. “Yeah, whatever,” he mumbled. “I gotta go.”

 

“Sleep.” Sousuke added, Momo sighed and waved him off.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru, Ai and Nagisa all want to just be held by their Alpha's. (and so does Momo, even though he never gets cuddled)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so first of all I just wanted to thank all of you for all the comments and kudos like I'm just really shocked and exited that everyone appeared to like it so much. I usually dont update  
> this fast but i wanted to do it as a kind of thank you for all the wonderful attention you all have given this fic so far. I hope it continues. Like I'm still freaking out over the hits this has  
> gotten and it hasnt even been out for forty eight hours just oh my god thanks, SORRY IM FANGIRLING IN EXCITEMENT 
> 
> Anyways, this is just fluff (and angst on Momo's part) but next chapter will probably be when they all find out their pregnant. The chapters wont be separated in the four way I've  
> done them so far forever (or at least i think they wont) the four ships will all just be together, or sometimes it might just be one couple in a chapter, depending on the issue. Idk, we'll  
> see how it goes.

 

Makoto barged right into his house with hardly even a knock. Haru knew it was him simply by the way he walked, light but quick, faint slaps hitting the floor as he moved fast to the bathroom were Haru was once again. Instead this time he was crouched over the toilet rather then sitting in the bathtub, were he actually wanted to be.

 

This time Makoto knocked though, voice unsure, “Haru?”

 

Haru opened his mouth, but was interrupted by bile and some sobs running a relay up his throat, so he chose to empty himself in the bowl rather than on the floor. At the sound of his retching, Makoto opened the bathroom door as well and walked in, his face a picture of anxiety and concern.

 

“Haru-chan,” he said as he sat on the floor next to him, one big hand rubbing the length of his back. “Are you alright?”

 

Haru lifted his head up, his eyes reflecting the worst part of the oceans. “Do I look alright?” he gagged and buried his head back in the bowl, making terrible retching noises that usually would have had him cringing.

 

Makoto didn’t think he had ever seen his best friend so sick before, when he fell ill it was usually a stuffy nose from jumping into freezing water parted with the occasional headache. Now thought, Haru looked like he had slowly been repeatedly dragged through hell.

 

Makoto winced sympathetically as Haru came back to the surface and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, mouth twisted in disgust and letting out a miserable moan.

 

“I’m done,” Haru said, flushing. Makoto helped him get to his feet, holding him around the waist when he proved to be wobbly and off balanced, he stood beside him as he brushed his teeth and used at least there cap fulls of mouth wash.

 

Haru took a step back from the sink and instantly swayed, so Makoto swopped down and picked him up, carrying him bridal style from the room and down the hallway. Haru moaned softly, eyes falling shut and leaning into Makoto’s chest.

 

He really was sick. He looked completely miserable, eyes closed and lids twitching, lips wet and chapped, skin a milky, sickly white.  By the time he was sure Haru was sleeping, breathing light and laying perfectly still in his arms. With one hand he pulled back the sheets and with the other gently set Haru down, making sure he was covered the way he liked best.

 

He leaned forward and laid a kiss upon Haru’s forehead and whispered, “Goodnight Haruka.” And turned, trying to leave.

 

 _Trying_ being the key word.

 

A hand quickly wrapped around his wrist and he turned once again to see oceanic slits staring up at him, hazed and watery, the fingers around his wrist were slack and shaky.

 

“Stay,” Haru muttered, pulling on his wrist weakly.

 

How could Makoto refuse him?

 

Besides, his parents wouldn’t care, his mother probably already assumed he was spending the night with Haru and he _really_ didn’twant Haru to be alone in his present state. So he crawled in next to him and allowed Haru to settle himself in as he liked, head on his shoulder and arms around him, leg thrown over his lower half.

 

“Mako...” Haru muttered, eyelids fighting for power.

 

“Mm?” he hummed in response.

 

“I love you.”

 

Makoto blinked at that, a little surprised, Haru hardly ever said those three words so casually. “I love you too,” he said sincerely, color rising high in his cheeks. Haru’s arm tightened the slightest bit around his chest and cuddled harder into his shoulder.

 

“Hold me tighter,” Haru whined. Since when did his boyfriend whine? It was an oddly endearing sound.

 

Makoto was hit with another wave of pleasant surprise. His tightened his arms around Haru and was rewarded with a small smile and a big yawn that made him look oddly adorable.

 

“Go to sleep, Haru.”

 

And Haru did just that.

…….

 

 

Rin was startled out of his sleep by a soft knock on the door. Sparing a glance at the clock and reading _2:32_ he growled and turned over in bed, hoping to god that whoever they were they would just go away. Apparently, god didn’t like him very much right then, because another little knock came. He groaned and threw a pillow over his head, hoping that would draw out the noise until the person went away.

 

When a timid little voice came from the other side of the door, he was thankful it hadn’t,

 

“Rin-senpai…”

 

Rin sighed, but got out of bed, running his hands threw his hair. When he was standing he looked up to see Sousuke wide awake, hands crossed behind his head, swim jacket still on and headphones on full blast. He shot Rin a raised brow in a silent question. Rin reached forward and snagged out one of the headphones.

 

“Put that away, Ai is here.” He muttered, two fingers rubbing the sleep out of his right eye.

 

Sousuke rolled his eyes with a small sigh, but did as Rin suggested, turning his back on the door so Ai would have the illusion of being in private with his boyfriend. Rin would ask what that was all about later, but right now Ai was his priority. He was mostly alert when he walked across the room and opened the door, seeing Nitori standing there in his orange sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt Rin was pretty sure belonged to him. Nitori’s hair was adorably tousled and his aqua eyes were big and unsure.

 

“Senpai…” he muttered, blushing slightly.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, eyes ranking concernedly over his Omega’s body in worry. Nothing seemed out of place. Had he gotten sick again?

 

Nitori became more shy, playing with the hem of his (Rin’s) sweatshirt and eyes lowered down to his feet.

 

“Nothing,” he admitted. “I just…just wanted to be near you.” He sighed and made like he was going to walk away. “Never mind Senpai, I’m sorry for bothering you I’ll-“

 

Rin caught his wrist and quickly pulled Nitori into his arms, fighting a yawn. “Just get in the bed, Ai.”

 

Nitori couldn’t have looked happier, his eyes sparkling and entire face lighting up, he nodded quickly and walked with Rin over to the bed.

 

“Hi Sousuke,” Nitori said, not even looking at the top bunk.

 

“Morning.” Sousuke answered, still facing the wall.

 

Rin sighed with affection for them both and got down on the bed, letting Nitori take the spot near  the wall and wrapping the boy in his arms, Nitori sighed happily into his chest, his hands wrapping tightly around bunches of Rin’s shirt. Okay, yes, Rin liked it. Having Ai in his arm. Cuddling. Snuggling. Sousuke would probably tease him about it once or twice when the real morning began but for the moment he didn’t care. Nitori felt too nice, and smelled so lovely, he didn’t care about the teasing.

 

“How are you feeling?” Rin asked gently.

 

“Tired, actually.” Sousuke answered from the top bunk.

 

Rin snorted and punched the mattress above him lightly. “Either go room with Momo or pretend you don’t exist.”

 

Sousuke chuckled faintly, but didn’t move to get off the bed, so Rin guessed his friend wasn’t in existence for the next few hours.

 

“Sleep, Rin-senpai.” Ai prompted. “I don’t want you to lose any rest because of me.”

 

Rin wasn’t going to lose any rest with Ai here. Hell, he would probably rest better. He rested his head in Nitori’s hair and as per usual gave a little sniff, only to realize that Ai smelled a bit different. He frowned at that, he didn’t smell like another Alpha (thank god) but it was…strange. Of course, Nitori had a bunch of lingering scents on him, Momo, the library, the pool, no, it was his core scent that was different. It was sweeter, but not in the way he usually would have found unpleasant. It was a sweet that he liked, softer and natural, like pond lilies or freshly washed sheets.

 

“You smell good,” he grunted out. Yeah, he loved this little change. He wondered why it had it changed in the first place though.

 

“Thank you.” Ai said, sounding a little confused. “Um…is it different?”

 

“I can’t smell anything.” Sousuke called.

 

“You don’t exist, shut up.” Rin said, before looking down at Nitori. “Just a little, it’s nice.” He reassured.

 

Ai smiled and put his head back on Rin’s chest. “Okay,” Ai sighed. “As long as you like it, it’s alright then.”

 

Rin and Ai fell asleep, holding each other comfortably and with smiles (even though Rin would drown anyone who spoke a word of it) leaving Sosuke lost in his thoughts.

 

…..

 

Momo wanted to be held. He had been wide awake when Nitori-senpai had rose from bed earlier, but had pretend to be a sleep, knowing his Senpai was going to see his Alpha the moment he headed for their door.

 

He was horribly lonely up there on the top bunk. Wishing strong arms were wrapped around him, giving  him warmth and comfort. He tried to ignore such thoughts, but when an image of cuddling with Sousuke popped up he had to control himself with playing with such thoughts. Sousuke was _not_ his Alpha, this wasn’t the Stone Age were you slept with only one alpha you’re entire life. It was a onetime thing, they both had agreed.

 

Who was he to want Sousuke now? He had put out the signals, Sousuke had accepted, they had both agreed….he couldn’t go back on that agreement. Sousuke had made it clear he wasn’t looking for anything serious and hell, he was all for it.

 

Until a few days ago when he started feeling weird urges to be close to him. Which was so not cool, because he and Sousuke had hardly even made eye contact since they had fucked in the shower room that night about two months ago.

 

So did some insane, crazed part of him want to be in Sousuke’s big armed embrace?

 

Yup. Hell yes. Definitely.

 

But would he give into that?

 

No. Couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Shouldn’t. So he wasn’t going too. He didn’t think he would be able to handle Sousuke rejecting him.

 

It upset him to know that was basically the only reason why he didn’t even try.

 

……

 

“Rei-chan,”

 

Rei woke to little fingers poking at his face, Nagisa’s eyes not two inches from his own. He sighed and reached out for his glasses, waiting until Nagisa moved back a few inches so he could slip them on. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts before rising. The sun was rising in the distance, streaking the sky orange and pink.

 

Nagisa rattled his shoulder. “Are you sleeping, Rei-chan?!”

 

“Do I appear to be asleep?” Rei asked, opening his eyes and glad to see that Nagisa had retreated to the other side of the bed, though still staring at him with wide pink eyes. Well, at least the elbow in his stomach was no longer present.

 

“Does Rei-chan sleep talk?” Nagisa checked.

 

Rei smiled. “I’m sure you’ve slept beside me enough times to know that answer.” 

 

Nagisa giggled and slinked over to Rei’s side again on his hands and knees, his small shorts riding up. Which Rei noticed and quite liked, but didn’t mention. He sat up and leaned against the wall, allowing Nagisa to crawl into his lap and make his little home there, whining until Rei wrapped his arms around him with an exasperated sigh and laying his messy blond head on his pec.

 

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa cried. “You so comfortable!” he pocked his chest. “Even with all the muscles,” Nagisa stopped his talking, his expression telling Rei he was thinking of something. “A muscle teddy covered in butterfly print!” he decided loudly and with a big grin that had Rei sighing in exasperation. “That’s purple!” Nagisa shrieked like he had found the solution for world hunger, hands tightening on Rei as he bounced in his lap. “And with a blue bow!”

 

Rei sighed and shook his head affectionately, playing with the blond waves on the nap of the Omega’s neck that quickly had him going slack and content in Rei’s arms, yawning. He was quite different from the Nagisa who had shouted at him just last night.

 

“Tired still?” Rei asked gently.

 

Nagisa nodded. “Hold me some more, Rei-chan,” he pleated softly.

 

Wanting to be held wasn’t something that was unlike Nagisa, but he usually just demanded it or didn’t even ask Rei before cuddling him thoroughly and for long periods of time. He sounded so soft, so calm so…..not Nagisa. Maybe he really was just still tired. Yeah, that would explain. One’s temperament usually did change when tired, some got angry and or irritable and maybe Nagisa just got snugly.

 

“Alright,” he said, he could spend another hour or so in bed easily. Especially for Nagisa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pregnant haru is very emotional therefore he calls makoto mako-chan a lot

“Haru I made you an appointment at the specialist, you’re going.” Makoto hated, absolutely loathed using his Alpha tone. The one that would force Haru to listen to him and do as he said. But he had to, Haru wasn’t getting any better no matter what they did, and he was scared for him. 

There was only one thing he hated more. And that was the look on Haru’s face when the tone hit him. The way his knees buckled and head bowed, eyes filled with submission and his face the vision of fear. He had only used this tone on Haru once before, years ago. And he hated himself then just as much as he did now.

Haru nodded in understanding, and Makoto turned away from Haru, the effect of his tone dropping from Haru as he did. Which he was thankful for. 

He turned back to Haru, but he wasn’t looking at Makoto, head still bowed. “I didn’t realize how serious you were taking it.” Haru said, and wasn’t that just worse than a punch in the face. 

Makoto swallowed. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, he wanted to touch Haru, comfort him even though he was the one who had caused the distress. “You know I hate…”

“I know.” Haru agreed. They stood in silence for a moment, Makoto feeling horrible about himself and wondering what Haru was thinking. “I’ll go.” Haru reached out and took Makoto’s fingers in his own, playing with them from an arm’s length. “But I wanna go alone.”

“But I-“ Makoto choked.

“I forgive you.” Haru said, but that didn’t diminish any of the horrible feelings that had raced through his heart as soon as Haru said he didn’t want him to go. Haru ‘tsked’ when he hung his head and tugged on his fingers until Makoto looked at him again with a puppy like dejected look. “But it’s a…” Haru’s cheeks went slightly pink. “The Omega specialist…is a personal place.” 

Makoto frowned at that, before blushing lightly. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it before….”

“Yeah.” Haru agreed. “But it’s embarrassing.” He looked up at Makoto, waiting for his answer. After long last Makoto sighed, running his fingers nervously threw his hair.

“Alright.” He said. “But you have to promise to tell me exactly what they said when you get back.” 

Haru smiled softly and nodded, glad that Makoto was allowing him to have his privacy. “Thank you,” he muttered, hesitanting before leaning up a bit on his toes and kissing the corner of Makoto’s mouth. 

“Are you staying for dinner?” Haru asked, backing away and shoving his hands in his sweater pockets. Makoto smiled softly.

“You don’t have to make me anything Haru-chan.” Makoto’s smile fell a little. “Especially after what I did. I understand if you need your space…” he trailed off, feeling guilty, running a hand along the length of the back of his neck. 

“I think I would be worse off if you didn’t stay.” Haru admitted. “So yes?”

“If you want me too.” Makoto said kindly.

Haru gave a little irritated puff threw his nose and shot Makoto a stern look. 

He chuckled. “Alright, Haru, I’ll stay for dinner.” 

“Two cans of mackerel then…” Haru hummed to himself as he walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen with a smiling Makoto trailing behind him, shaking his head in adornment. 

“I hope we’re not just eating mackerel.” He teased. 

Haru looked over his shoulder at him “And rice, of course.”

Makoto chuckled at his disgruntled expression. “Of course,” he agreed. 

“Maybe some vegetables too.” Haru added frowning a bit thoughtfully, probably wondering what vegetables he had on hand. Makoto didn’t want him to have to worry about that though. 

“No, just mackerel and rice is fine, Haru.”

Haru shrugged. “Alright Mako-chan.” 

They both froze at that. Haru turned the rest of the way to look at Makoto with widened and surprised blue eyes like he had just been told the pool loved him back or some wonderful thing that was water related. Makoto shut his mouth that was hanging open a bit from surprise. Another nice surprise. But very…unusual. 

Haru’s face had taken a red tint and he tried to get something out a few times before blushing darker and hiding his face underneath his hair. “I’m not sure where that came from.” He admitted. 

“It’s alright Haru.” Makoto said, smiling brightly. “I don’t mind.” 

Haru looked up at him hesitantly, blue eyes searching his face for a moment before blushing again and nodding his head. “Dinner.” He said voice choked a little and nodding his head down the hallway. 

“Dinner.” Makoto said, silently agreeing to let the incident be put into a little box and tucked into the very back of their minds. . “I’ll even help you cook.”

“Please don’t.” Haru said blandly, making Makoto laugh. 

…  
Haru did not like the look on Dr. Tanaka’s face. Eyebrows forwarded, mouth set in a firm frown. He was an old friend of his parents and had been his Omega specialist since the day he was born. He had been the one who had assured his parents of his breed and had explained to them what they would have to do to raise him to be healthy and strong despite his weaker dynamic. 

“I never thought I would see the day.” He said, blinking up from the clipboard in his hands, he reached up and played with his wired glasses in a way that reminded him of Rei. 

That made him very, very anxious. Did he have some terrible disease? Something so horrible that not even an experienced and aged doctor like Tanaka-sensei hadn’t seen before? 

“Now, don’t worry yourself.” Tanaka said, reaching out and patting his knee. “You wouldn’t want to stress the baby out.” 

What?

Tanaka smiled at his completely shocked expression. Pregnant? He was pregnant? But he couldn’t be...but then again, he had been acting weird lately. Crazy in a way that was even beyond his usual limits. His mind being fogged and convinced by pregnancy hormones to do or say or think certain things. God it made so much sense. How did he not realize before? 

“A little young.” Tanaka allowed, eyes narrowing playfully. “Or at least for you it is, I never though you would have a baby Haruka-kun. Its Tachibana’s isn’t it?”

Slowly, mouth still hanging open, he nodded. 

“Well make sure to pass on my congratulations.” Tanaka said. “I’ll make an appointment for you for next month unless you’re planning on….” He trailed off, his mouth set a frown. He didn’t have to say it. Haru knew what he was implying.

Haru shock his head. “No. No, I’m keeping it.” 

The doctor sighed in relief and then smiled slightly when Haru raised a brow at him. Instead of explaining his sigh he said, “I think you’ll make a fine parent Haruka-kun.” 

Haru hoped he would. 

Now, how was he supposed to inform Makoto that he was gonna be a father in roughly seven months?  
…..  
“Senpai, I still think you’re overreacting.” Nitori sighed as they waited for his blood work to come back. It had been a little while since the whole throwing up in the pool incident had happened, and Nitori hadn’t gotten any better. He still vomited a few times throughout the day, the nausea leaving as quickly as it had come, and he was sleeping deeper and longer than he ever had before. Rin was convinced it was the ‘sickness’ he apparently had eating him from the inside out or something ridiculous like that. 

“No I’m not.” Rin said, arms crossed firmly over his chest. 

Nitori sighed. “It’s probably just stress.” He tried to convince Rin, but he could tell it wasn’t working. The Omega specialist they had on campus was the one who was seeing them, and though Nitori didn’t feel as comfortable with him as he would his usual doctor, the man seemed component and professional enough. Rin had wanted to take him to see some big name doctor his aunt used to see or something like that, but he had put his foot down. 

Rin snorted at that and rolled his eyes. Rin’s mind was running a mile a minute, all kinds of horrible possibilities being considered. He didn’t say it, but Nitori knew just by looking at him. His eyes were otherwise compromised and filled with thoughts, his forehead was wrinkled with worry, his expression much like one of the ones he would have given Nitori last year when he was being particularly annoying. 

“Don’t worry so much, Rin-senpai.” He said, trying for a reassuring smile. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

Rin ‘tsked’ at that and glared at the wall across from them, so white it was almost blinding to all gazes. Except Rin’s apparently. 

“Don’t tell me what to worry about.” Rin grumbled. 

Nitori sighed, realizing he was fighting a war he couldn’t win. But really, when was he when it came to Rin? He reached across the small space in between them and with determination pried one of his hands out of his pockets, entwining their fingers together. Rin shot him a soft look that made him smile, but he quickly covered it up with a moody sound and shifted his gaze once again, though he didn’t move his hand away. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay, alright?” Rin said suddenly, turning towards him with a passion in his eyes. “No matter what he says, I’m gonna make sure everything’s okay, okay?” 

Nitori’s heart swelled as Rin’s fingers tightened firmly around his. “Okay, Rin.” He said softly. 

Rin nodded and turned back to the wall, shoulders tight and jaw set. 

A few moments later the specialist walked back in, a frown on his face and flipping through a few papers, the creases of his forehead growing more intense with every word he read and everything he scribbled down. 

“So what is it?” Rin asked, hand starting to tremble in Nitori’s. “What’s wrong with him?”

The specialist looked up at him, frowning. “Well,” he said. “I wouldn’t say anything is wrong with him, per say.” 

“What does that mean?” Rin asked, in the most respectful voice he could manage. 

The older man’s eyes swept Ai from top to bottom, focusing in the middle of him before turning his gaze back to Rin who was seething within from having to wait for an answer. Seeing that the Alpha wasn’t in the best of moods, he once again switched his gaze to Nitori, whose blue eyes were wide and calm, though holding a bit of anxiety. 

“It means,” he said slowly. “That you’re pregnant.”  
…..

The word was a weight between them. It seemed to echo in their ears and slam against the walls of their brains. Pregnant, Pregnant, Pregnant. He was pregnant. He was pregnant. And it was Rin’s. Matsuoka Rin’s. The Captain of the swim team that wanted to be an Olympic swimmer. How would this affect that?

Nitori loved Rin. He remembered seeing him as a child and harboring a crush for him from then until he saw him the day they became roommates. Nitori loved Rin. He wanted his dreams to come true. He didn’t want anything to get in the way of Rin and his future.

And yet, here was the universe’s hand. A baby. A baby at such a young age. Okay, no not really a young age, there was plenty of Omega’s who had children this young, there was at least half a dozen boys at Samezuka who were pregnant, it was something that was overlooked and well, considered normal to give children so young. His mother had had him at this age. Rin’s mother probably hadn’t been that much older either. 

But he never thought it would happen to him. Did he want them to have children? Yes. One day. After Rin had won a few dozen gold Olympic medals and decided he wanted to settle down. 

Rin was perfectly and totally silent as they walked back to the dorms together. His sweatshirt pocket was filled with a list of vitamins he was supposed to go get Nitori so he could have a healthy pregnancy. 

The specialist had very calmly offered the option of abortion (which had horrified Nitori) only to be shot down with the violence and anger of a great white shark with a tooth ache by Rin. Thankfully, the man had taken it all with an understanding and calm air.

“Rin,” Nitori muttered when they got to their old dorm. 

Rin looked up from his shoes and stared into Nitori’s eyes, not showing any emotion, no wrinkled brow, no quiver of the lip, not angry scowl. He leaned forward after a long moment of eye contact and brushed his lips against Nitori’s forehead. He leaned back and returned his gaze to Nitori,

“Ai,” he said gently. “I said I was gonna make sure everything’s okay, remember?”

Nitori nodded.

“And I will.” He promised. 

“But Senpai-“he began, unaware of his own hand cupping his belly. “How can you-how can I-but what about-“he paused and stuttered over his words, thinking of how to fraise what he wanted to say.

Rin’s hand locked around the wrist of the hand on his belly and then the one hanging at his side, gaining his attention. “I will. Make. Everything. Okay.” He said firmly.

Nitori sniffed. “But what about the Olympics, Rin? What about your dreams?” 

“Dreams come second to family.” A sad determination took over Rin’s ruby eyes. 

Hot tears threatened to boil over. “But I don’t want you too!” Nitori snapped. “I don’t want you too! I want you to follow your dreams! You giving up on them will not make everything okay, it’ll make me feel horrible!” Nitori winced. “And what about our baby? Do you want them to feel just like you did when they find out you gave up on your chances to get to the Olympics because of them?”

Rin visibly flinched at this, but Nitori could see the knowledge of his words knocking in. “I’ll make it work.” He said firmly. “Somehow…I’ll do both of them.”

Nitori decided to keep his sigh of relief in for later and smiled, “Thank you, Rin-senpai.” He slowly wrenched his wrists from Rin’s hands and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down for a tight hug that was at once returned. 

“I love you, Ai.” Rin muttered softly into his hair.

Nitori chocked a little around the sob that was trying to make it up his throat. “I love you too, Rin.” Rin pulled back with an uneasy, nervous smile.

“I’ll come check on you later,” Rin assured him. “I just gotta ah….do some things.”

Nitori nodded in understanding, knowing Rin would need some time to process and think about the news. He knew he certainly did. Rin leaned down and kissed him softly, before taking his leave and heading down the hallway. 

…..

He knocked almost hesitantly on the door. He hadn’t been home in a while. Not since he had introduced her to Ai a few months ago. Despite the quiet knock, however, the door opened and his mother appeared, her red hair piled high in a sloppy bun and her hands still wet from doing the dishes. Her wide, pretty red eyes blinked at him for a moment, before registering him and a smile that was so much like Gou’s split across her face.  
“Rin-chan.” She said, before grabbing him and shoving him close to her person in a tight hug. “It’s been too long,” she sighed. 

He nodded in agreement and hugged her back until she pulled away and waved him in. “Let’s go talk,” she chuckled softly, teasing him. “Because it appears the only reason you ever come to see your mother is when something serious happens.” 

He stiffened slightly but followed her within nonetheless. He sat down next to her and played with the hem of his sweatshirt-a habit he had picked up from Ai no doubt-she waited patiently for him to gather his bearings.

“Ai is pregnant.” He said finally, and her eyes immediately flickered up to his face that was hiding behind his hair. He looked up, his face the mask of worry and anxiousness, eyes teary, wanting comfort from his mother. “I don’t know how to be a good father.” He whispered. “How did he do it? I don’t remember.” 

She pulled him into another hug, sobs wracked threw his body as he hid his face in her shoulder, just like always did when he was a baby. She shushed him sweetly and brushed her fingers threw his hair. “You have such a big heart,” she sighed. “You’ll find a way Rin, and you’ll make it your own.” 

Rin hoped she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of stuff happens with Momo next chapter,


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo almost gets an abortion, Rei is convinced Nagisa is pregnant (and he's right), and Haru tells Makoto he's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to warn you all now that abortion is a main topic of this chapter, though no one actually gets one. I would just like to state now I have never been to a abortion clinic and I have no idea how anything works or how people feel while getting one, this is just the way Momo sees it, it does NOT mirror any of my opinions on abortion, though I do believe its a personal choice and   
> should be thought of that way by everyone

Momo couldn’t keep the blush off of his face as the cashier scanned the bright purple and pink pregnancy test box that called the attention of everyone in the stores residence. Bold yellow letters exclaimed _99.9 PERCENT ACCURATE_ while lime green called out _can detect pregnancy two weeks earlier than any other test._

 

The cashier, a girl a few years older than him, actually giggled when she handed it over in a small baggie. He glared at her, which only made her giggle more shrilly. Seeing he wouldn’t win that, he quickly made his way out of the store, fist tight around the bag handles.

 

After a quick walk back to campus Momo entered his room as quietly as possible not wanting to catch the attention of his roommate or anyone else in the hallway. Especially Sousuke.  Nitori was fast asleep on the bed, wearing the Captains swim jacket and hands folded on top of his midsection. Breathing a sigh of relief he carefully walked to the bathroom and closed and locked it as quietly as possible.

 

His hand surprisingly didn’t tremble as he worked the box open and slipped the little daunting stick out.

 

He was just thankful he had drunken like a gallon of water and had to pee like there was no goddamn tomorrow. He got down to business, a ball of nerves lodged in his throat as he set his pants back up in place and set the stick down on the sink, grabbing the box to read the positive and negative signs over again.

 

Five minutes later, he was holding the stick in his left hand and the box in the right, comparing the result and the message on the back of the box a few times before it clicked in his mind and both of his hands went dead, letting both objects fall to the ground.

 

His body came quickly with it; he slid down the wall and, hands in his hair and breathing quickly. As the breathing increased the tears fell, his heart racing with the nerves racking his entire body into an anxious mess.

 

He had been dreading this result.

 

He only had one option didn’t he?

….

Momo knew abortion was a personal choice.

 

Momo knew abortion shouldn’t be held against anyone.

 

Momo knew sometimes abortion was the best option for both sides.

 

Momo knew at the moment the thing in his belly was just a bunch of cells and wasn’t actually a living, breathing person yet.

 

He _knew_ all that, he swore he did.

 

But he swore he had never seen a more horrible and depressing place then the abortion clinic. There were people who sneered at him on the street when they saw him grab the handle of the door. When he entered a middle aged women looked at him with dull and emotionless eyes as she brought up his name and told him to sit down with a handful of other people waiting.

 

Not all of them were Omega’s of course, there was plenty beta women who got pregnant by beta men or alpha men. They were the minority of the room. 

 

Most Omega’s didn’t get abortions.

 

The room itself was pretty normal, like any other hospital waiting room. Except everyone was completely and totally eerily silent. Some looked extremely uncomfortable and kept on fidgeting around in their seats, others were blank faced and stone bodied, and others were faintly trembling and looking around the room like they weren’t completely sure how they got there. 

 

The whole place had a sense of grieving and fear and well….death, strangely.

 

  _Even though you can’t kill cells right? I mean…right? There’s nothing in there. It’s just things that can possibly become a human being...it isn’t actually one. Not yet. And even if it was, it would still be my choice_.

 

Right. His choice. His life. He kept that on replay in his head so he wouldn’t forget why he was here.

 

He sat there and waited. At one point a women came out of the door, a beta, already having been serviced, looking perfectly neutral and like she had somewhere to be and walking across the mere waiting room was wasting precious time.

 

Probably done this before. Whatever. It was her choice. She didn’t look like she lived the right kinda life style for a kid.

 

Another came out, this time a young boy, boy because he was probably even younger than Momo. He had tears on his cheeks and a streak of blood on his hand. When he stumbled on out, a man in a business suite, probably in his mid-thirties, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out, still sniffing and wailing softly.

 

Forced. That boy, even younger than Momo, had been first impregnated by that man, that was far too old for him, and then forced to end the pregnancy.  He could see it quite clearly that the boy in no way had wanted to go through with it.

 

What kind of people ran this godforsaken place?

 

No. not godforsaken. It helped people. It did. He knew it did.

 

But maybe…

 

No, he couldn’t think like that.

 

_He had to do it._

 

The door opened for the third time. A young women walked out, but still older then him. Her eyes were sad, but her face held determination. Like the other women, she didn’t seem to be in a place to take care of a child, yet in a different way. She stood there after the door closed behind her for a moment, sighed and patted the door in a seeming way of farewell before she walked off.

 

But did he really?

 

_Yes, yes he did._

 

The door opened again, and a nurse stepped out, tapping her clipboard with a pen, lips pursed as she read over the next scheduled name.

 

“Mikoshiba Momotarou.”

 

He got up, slowly, eyes turned on him as he took one, two, three, four, steps across the room, moving towards the nurse, and towards the doorway, and the hallway, and then the room where the abortion would take place.

 

He froze. He stood there. The nurse raised an eyebrow at him as her tapping became more persistence and impatient.

 

And he turned and ran away.

 

_No. No he didn’t._

Outside, it had started to rain. The droops splattered against his bare face and quickly soaked threw his hair, turning it a darker red.

 

He took out his phone and called the only person he knew he could always depend on, besides his mothers.

 

“Onii-chan.” He whispered when a loud ‘hello’ called on the other side of his phone. “Can you please come get me? I have something to tell you.”

 

……

 

“Your insane, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said, huffing in disbelief as he and Rei exited the same drug store Momo had visited the day before. They had traveled quite a bit so no one they knew would see them picking up the bright pink and purple test that was nestled in the plastic bag clenched hard in Rei’s grip. “Don’t you think I would notice if I was pregnant?”

 

“Nagisa!” Rei hissed. “Don’t say that so loud, we don’t want anyone to become suspicious.”

 

“You’re suspicious enough for them all,” Nagisa whined, interlocking his arm with Rei’s and swaying them back and forth a bit as they walked quickly to get on the next train. “You think something’s wrong with me every week, remember when we first met and you said I was suffering from insanity?”

 

“I still believe that to be a convincing hypothesis.” Rei said smoothly, pushing his glasses back up in their proper place.

 

“Yet you love me anyways!” Nagisa said with a bright smile as they boarded and Rei forced Nagisa into the last empty seat, standing guard in front of him like he was prepared to run down anyone who so much as thought of asking it for themselves.

 

 

“For some bizarre reason.” Rei sighed, closing his eyes and taking a breath, hand tightening around the bag even more.

 

“Don’t worry so much Rei-chan, you’ll get worry lines!” Nagisa cooed from his seat.

 

Rei glared at him. “This is a perfectly reasonable thing for me to worry about Nagisa!” He took a deep breath to calm himself. Surprised that his comments hadn’t already set Nagisa into one of the temper tantrums or fits of anger he had been experiencing for the last few weeks.

 

Nagisa sighed and slumped back in the seat, the back of his head bumping the window, thought the small blond didn’t seem to be at all affected. He would have to watch out for that in the next seven or so months.

 

It really wasn’t much of a question. He was ninety percent sure that Nagisa was indeed pregnant. He smelled different, was frequently vomiting, couldn’t stand the smell of crab or brown tea, and was having mood swings of all sorts, whether it be crying, anger, or depression, which was very, very much unlike his dear Nagisa. But he needed to make sure. Though he feared it would be a big shock for his mate.

 

When they got back to Rei’s house, he pestered Nagisa until he was sighing and groaning in distaste and disbelief before snapping the door shut sharply behind him and setting to work. Rei stood outside the bathroom, anxiously pacing the five precise moments it would take to get the result.

 

He shouldn’t have been surprised when a sharp scream perched the air a little over five minutes later. But he still was, he startled out of his heavy mindset and rushed right in, seeing Nagisa clutching the pregnancy test so tight it threatened to break and his pink eyes looking ready to burst right out of their sockets.

 

“You were right.” Nagisa said softly, looking up at Rei and handing the test over. Rei sighed when he took notice of the dark blue plus sign and quickly exposed of it before grabbing Nagisa gently by the shoulders and pulling him into his arms. Nagisa’s fingers tightly wrapped around bundles of his school shirt, but Rei didn’t mind, concentrating instead on the small trembles wrecking threw Nagisa’s small body. He ran comforting hands over his back and rubbed his head against Nagisa’s hair, hoping his scent would calm him down a little. It worked.

 

“Rei-chan.” Nagisa said after a few moments of Rei scenting him and rocking him back and forth. “Do you want me to get an abortion?” his voice trembled.

 

“No.” Rei admitted. He knew it might be foolish of him. A baby was complicated and demanded time and money and commitment, but he couldn’t stand the thought of getting rid of his child. He had once said that love was an unethical feeling, or something amongst that sentiment, but he had learned that was ridiculous and wrong. He already loved the child growing inside of his mate, was already attached and wanted to see it grow and live.

 

Nagisa sighed, it sounded like relief. “Good,” he muttered, his voice cracking a little. “Because I don’t want to get one.”

 

Rei let out his own sigh of relief and held him a little tighter.

………

 

Makoto ran all the way to Haru’s house when he got the call he was home and was waiting so they could discuss over dinner. When he let himself in he walked in to find Haru sitting at the table, food already set out and eating a small piece of mackerel with a dainty mouth and trembling chopsticks.

 

“Haru,” he said when he entered.

 

Haru jumped, as though Makoto had startled him out of a deep thought.

 

“Sit down.” Haru said softly, and Makoto did, folding his legs underneath him and looking at Haru’s passive expression as he sipped at his tea. “So….” He began, when Haru didn’t say anything.

 

“Eat some food first.” Haru muttered, finishing up a vegetable. Makoto didn’t want to, he didn’t want to beat around the bush, but if it was serious enough for blunt Haru to not be blunt well…it had to be serious. He sat down across from him and ate a few pieces of mackerel and waited for Haru to say what he needed to say when he was ready.

 

“I’m carrying Makoto’s child.”

 

Makoto choked on his rice, seeing the completely serious and slightly fearful expression on Haru’s face he decided he wasn’t kidding (but really, when did Haru ever kid around?) and swallowed the clump he had been choking .

 

“You…you…what?” he asked even though he knew he had heard very clearly.

 

Haru’s eyes immediately filled, and he became guilty and alarmed just as quickly. “I’m pregnant.” He said, voice raspy. “Why do you look mad? Don’t you want to have a family?”

 

Did he look mad? He didn’t feel mad.

 

“I’m not mad.” He said.

 

“Are you sure?” Haru checked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So you’re happy?”

 

“I’m…I’m not sure how I feel.” Makoto admitted. “But I’m not mad.” He added.

 

Haru watched him closely for a moment and then crawled over to the other side of the table, crawling into Makoto’s lap. Makoto immediately wrapped his arms around him, a hand running up his back comfortingly even though Haru wasn’t the one experiencing minor shock.

 

“So,” Haru said, finally, his tears seemingly vanished and his usual Haru expression back in place. “How are we gonna tell your parents?” he asked as boldly as ever.

 

_Oh god_

 

**Author's Note:**

> so im not really sure if im continuing, depends on the response i get
> 
> im really exited to write daddy rin


End file.
